


like sangria

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: As he looked up to the ceiling he imagined what it would feel like to have this man all to himself, all night long. He wanted the man in his bed, spread out underneath him, his skin begging to be kissed by a little more than just the sun.Harry let out a small chuckle at the thought because he hadn’t even wanted to come on this beach vacation in the first place - he had wanted to go sightseeing in New York City. However, Niall and Liam had outnumbered him and so two days ago they had all boarded a plane to Jamaica for a lads holiday celebrating Liam’s thirtieth birthday.Digging his fingers into the man’s hips, Harry sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that he was currently not sightseeing in New York and was instead on his way to hooking up with the sexiest man he had ever encountered.Or - Sangria, vodka, sex. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 176





	like sangria

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Sangria" by Blake Shelton.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“And then I said -”

Harry felt a small hand fan out in the middle of his chest as the attractive man with the piercing electric blue eyes crashed into him like waves on the coast.

“Sorry,” he said softly, looking up at Harry through his remarkably long eyelashes.

Smiling, Harry placed his hand on the man’s hip as he regained his balance. They had been talking and flirting at the small tiki bar for at least the past hour and Harry was finding himself more and more undeniably attracted to the man, hoping their night wouldn’t be ending anytime soon.

“You ok there?” Harry asked as felt warmth radiating from where the man was touching him. Harry couldn’t help but get lost in the man’s eyes and the way the string of white lights hanging on the wall behind the bar was making them shine bright.

Moving in close to one another as the size of the crowd inside the resort’s most popular bar started to grow in number, the man giggled. “Yeah, sorry about that. Guess this drink’s a little stronger than I thought.” He held up the glass that he was holding in his left hand. It was filled with dark red liquid and what looked like fruit slices. 

“I can get you a glass of water instead?” He offered, missing the man’s touch and warmth as he removed his hand from Harry’s chest.

Shaking his head, the man answered, “thanks, but I’ll be fine, just have to sip a little more slowly.”

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Harry reluctantly let the man’s hip go, seeing as how he seemed to be a little steadier on his feet.

“I’m sure,” he said, smiling as he darted his tongue out to lick across his bottom lip. Fuck, Harry wanted to taste those pink, plump, perfectly shaped lips more than anything in the world. They probably tasted sweet, like the sangria he was drinking. Harry had been imagining those lips all over his for the past fifteen minutes and hoped that if he played his cards right, that they would be by the end of the night.

“So you were saying?” Harry asked as the song blasting from the dj’s speakers changed, the bass pounding as the crowd began getting louder and wilder, singing along to the lyrics.

“Let’s dance.” 

And before Harry had the chance to protest and explain that he wasn’t much of a dancer, the man grabbed Harry with his free hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. 

Of course Harry didn’t really put up much of a fight since dancing with the man meant being extremely close to him and getting to touch him and that? That was more than ok with Harry.

They weaved their way through the throng of people, finding a spot close to the middle of the dance floor. The man placed Harry’s hand on his waist as he began swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

Taking it upon himself to grab ahold of the meaty flesh on both of the man’s hips, Harry leaned down so that his mouth was near the man’s ear. “Show me what you can do,” he whispered, his voice raspy and hoarse, watching the man shudder before throwing his hands up in the air, rocking his hips back and forth, slowly grinding his ass into Harry’s crotch. 

Harry threw his head back, losing all of his inhibitions, letting the music take over, getting lost in the moment with this man - this amazingly sexy man that Harry wanted to get alone and touch, lick and kiss every inch of until he was begging Harry for more, begging Harry not to stop.

As he looked up to the ceiling he imagined what it would feel like to have this man all to himself, all night long. He wanted the man in his bed, spread out underneath him, his skin begging to be kissed by a little more than just the sun.

Harry let out a small chuckle at the thought because he hadn’t even wanted to come on this beach vacation in the first place - he had wanted to go sightseeing in New York City. However, Niall and Liam had outnumbered him and so two days ago they had all boarded a plane to Jamaica for a lads holiday celebrating Liam’s thirtieth birthday.

Digging his fingers into the man’s hips, Harry sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that he was currently  _ not  _ sightseeing in New York and was instead on his way to hooking up with the sexiest man he had ever encountered.

The man turned around to face Harry, brushing his cock against Harry’s, causing it to twitch in his shorts. He watched as the man took a long swig of his drink, emptying the glass, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, his tongue darting out to once again lick those luscious lips and Harry found himself completely mesmerized with each swipe. 

“Come back to my room.” The man leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear. 

It wasn’t a question but Harry nodded anyway. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

As they stumbled their way through the crowd, the man tugged him towards the bar. He placed his empty glass on the counter top, motioning for the bartender to come over. He pointed at something behind the bar, asking him for something that Harry couldn’t make out. A minute later the bartender handed a bottle of vodka across the bar to the man. Harry raised an eyebrow as the man turned to him, holding it up. “For later,” he smirked and Harry decided at that moment that he would follow this man anywhere and do anything the man wanted.

The hot summer night greeted them as they exited the bar hand in hand, walking towards the resort’s pool area.

“So...what’s your name?” Harry asked a little too loudly, his ears still ringing from the thumping bass from inside the bar.

Turning towards Harry, he smiled, small crinkles appearing near his eyes. He pulled Harry’s sunglasses from where they were hanging on the front of his shirt, putting them on. “Louis.”

Harry returned the smile, chuckling at the sight of Louis wearing his shades even though it was almost one in the morning. “I’m Harry.”

Suddenly, Louis started laughing. “Oh my god! I just realized - I don’t remember what room I’m in.”

Harry simply couldn’t take it anymore, he had had enough. Wanting to do something since practically the first moment he saw Louis, he finally decided to do something about it - pulling Louis closer, he crashed their lips together. Louis immediately became plaint, allowing Harry to grab ahold of his ass, drawing him in until their cocks bumped together. Harry could feel Louis’ cock hardening as he prodded Louis’ mouth open with his tongue.

Although he had had a lost of first kisses, this first kiss was nothing short of amazing - Louis was so responsive, so receptive to every touch, every lick, it was making Harry’s head spin.

As their tongues intertwined, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, the bottle of vodka pressed up against his back, making him smile at the thought of drinking the alcohol off every inch of Louis’ body.

They pulled back in order to catch their breath and Harry rested his forehead against Louis’. “Your lips taste like sangria,” he whispered, before diving back into Louis’ mouth, tongues tangling, Harry’s hands gripping Louis’ ass tightly.

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, sending electricity coursing through his body. He needed to get Louis alone and naked,  _ now _ .

“We have to find your room.” Harry panted, letting Louis go.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, unwrapping his hands from Harry’s neck, bending down to take his shoes off as they began heading towards the hotel lobby.

As they stumbled into the lobby, Harry took the bottle from Louis, opening it to take a few sips of vodka. The elevator doors opened and as they stepped inside, Harry immediately pushed Louis up against the back wall, causing him to drop his shoes. He pulled off the sunglasses that Louis was still wearing, tossing them next to the shoes before attaching his lips to Louis’ neck - sucking and licking a bruise into his golden skin.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you.” Harry said into Louis’ neck before licking his way up to Louis’ ear. “ _ All _ of you.”

Unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, Louis ran his fingers across the black ink covering most of Harry’s torso, causing goosebumps to appear.

“Been wanting to get my lips on you all night,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, biting the lobe as he continued, “ever since I first saw you walk up to the bar.”

Louis threw his head to the side, giving Harry more access as he took Louis’ hands and pinned them in place against the wall above Louis’ head.

“You taste so good already. Think you’ll taste even better covered in vodka.”

Letting out a moan, Louis thrust his hips out, trying to rub against Harry. 

“Fuck, you’re so needy, aren’t you baby?” Harry asked, pulling back to look at Louis, a small smirk creeping onto his face as he saw how desperate Louis was becoming. “Remember your room number yet?”

“628.” Louis moaned out as Harry leaned over, licking the bruise that was forming on Louis’ neck. “I’m in 628.” Harry took one hand away from where he was still holding onto Louis’ and leaned over, pushing the six on the elevator’s keypad, turning his attention right back to Louis.

“Good boy.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his voice raspy and low. “I knew you could remember because you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Harry caressed Louis’ face, looking into his eyes. “Gonna be good for me all night?”

Louis nodded as Harry released his face, bringing his hand to the front of Louis’ shorts, palming his cock through the fabric, causing Louis to gasp.

“You like that?” Harry pushed harder, applying more pressure as Louis thrust his crotch into Harry’s hand. “You do, don’t you baby? Fuck. The things I have planned for you tonight.”

Harry connected their lips and Louis immediately pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, moaning and bucking his hips.

“Shh...we have all night, baby.” Harry began peppering Louis lips with quick, chaste kisses. “I am gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you come so hard, you’re gonna be feeling me for days.”

The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, revealing a long hallway. Harry reluctantly let go of Louis’ cock and his hands, pulling him out of the elevator. Louis immediately pushed Harry against the wall, peeling his shirt down his arms and tugging it off.

“What did I just say?” Harry’s voice was a bit firm, causing Louis to stop, a small whimper leaving his lips as he tightened his fingers around the fabric he was holding in his hands. “I said we have all night, but not if this is how you’re going to act. I need you to behave and be a good boy.” Harry softened his voice as he turned them so that Louis was against the wall, kissing Louis’ jaw, “you can do that for me, can’t you? You can be good for me, right?”

Nodding, Louis answered. “I’ll be good.”

Harry smiled, a dimple forming in his cheek as he kissed along Louis’ jawline. “I know you will” 

Louis darted his tongue out and began to lick his lips. Harry swiped his tongue across Louis’ and deepened their kiss, Louis grabbing ahold of Harry’s forearms to steady himself as Harry boxed him in, placing his hands on either side of Louis’ head. Dragging his hands across Harry’s torso, Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. 

Pulling away, Harry stopped to get a good look at Louis. He was a complete and utter mess - his hair was sticking up in all different directions, his eyes were glassy, his lips were red and his clothes were disheveled. Harry smiled knowing that  _ he  _ had done that to Louis - and they hadn’t even reached the room yet.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?” A pink blush crept across Louis’ cheeks and down his neck as Harry continued, “you are so pretty and I am so lucky since I get to have you all to myself.”

They began staggering down the hallway like a wrecking ball towards room 628, crashing into each other, stopping to kiss every couple of feet. At one point in their journey, Harry opened the bottle of vodka, taking a swig before passing it to Louis, who did the same.

Finally reaching the door to Louis’ room, he dug into his back pocket to pull the key card out, handing it to Harry, who unlocked the door and led them both inside.

Harry closed the door behind them, putting the bottle down on the end table, taking his shirt from Louis, tossing it to the side. He felt Louis place kisses along his spine, gently pushing him towards the couch.

He sat down and Louis climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, kissing along his jawline and licking towards his ear. Harry leaned his head back against the couch as he let Louis take control, kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking a bruise into his skin.

Reaching out to grab onto Louis’ ass, Harry thrust up until their cocks were rubbing against the other. He could feel how hard Louis was, his cock throbbing through his shorts. Louis moaned into Harry’s ear, sending shivers down his spine as he gripped the hem of Louis’ shirt, tugging it up over his head and throwing it across the room.

The moonlight that was streaming in through the open balcony doors illuminated Louis’ skin, giving Harry a glimpse of Louis’ delicious collarbones.

He leaned over, grabbing the bottle of vodka and opening it, a smirk forming on his face as he poured some onto Louis’ neck. Letting it pool in his collarbones, Harry licked down the left side of Louis’ jawline, following follow the stream of alcohol until he came to the vodka, licking and sucking the liquid before switching to the right side and repeating the process.

Harry placed a hand on Louis’ back as he slid forward, gently lowering Louis to the floor. He poured more alcohol over Louis, hovering above him as he watched the liquid flowing down Louis’s stomach. He bent down, licking and sucking everywhere the vodka touched as Louis reached out to grab onto Harry’s biceps. 

Sucking the vodka from Louis’ bellybutton, Harry brought their lips together, transferring the alcohol to Louis’ mouth, their tongues tangling as he felt Louis’ grip on his arms tighten.

Louis began whimpering into Harry’s mouth. “Shh, I’ve got you. Gonna make you feel so, so good.” Harry began kissing down Louis’ neck, licking the black ink across his chest and sucking up the rest of the vodka from Louis’ stomach.

He leaned back onto his calves, his fingers lightly touching the waistband of Louis’ shorts. “Look at how hard you are for me.” Harry traced the outline of Louis’ cock through the fabric as Louis arched his back sinfully off the floor. “Fuck. You are so beautiful.”

His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Louis’ shorts, as Louis lifted his ass to allow Harry to pull them off, tossing them to the side.

Moaning as Harry began kissing and biting the inside of Louis’ thighs, Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging gently as Harry hovered his lips over Louis’ cock.

“Been wanting to taste you all night,” he said as he took Louis into his mouth in one swallow.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Louis yelled out, yanking harder on Harry’s hair.

Pulling off, Harry looked up at Louis. “You’re gonna be loud for me, aren’t you baby? Gonna let this whole hotel know who’s making you feel this good?”

Louis seemed to be in complete bliss, nodding as Harry took swallowed him, bobbing up and down, Louis writhing underneath him.

“Yes, fuck, yessss.” Louis moaned out as Harry increased his pace, Louis’ cock hitting the back of his throat. “I’m so close.”

Harry reached one hand up Louis’ chest, his fingers grazing across Louis’ right nipple, causing him to buck his hips. “Harry...I...fuck, I’m gonna come. Oh god, Harry.”

He began chanting Harry’s name over and over as he chased his orgasm until finally he came in Harry’s mouth and down his throat. 

Feeling his body relax, Harry pulled off, licking the shaft before looking up at Louis, smirking. “I was right, you taste absolutely amazing.” He reached up, capturing Louis’ lips in a kiss before he stood up, leaving Louis laying on the floor.

“Harry.” Louis’ voice was soft and vulnerable as he grabbed onto Harry’s ankle. “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right back, baby. Where’s your stuff?”

“Black bag in the bathroom,” he answered.

“Be good for me while I’m gone and stay right there.”

Louis nodded as Harry smiled, walking towards the bedroom. He peeled off his shoes and shorts, throwing them onto the floor as he came back into the living room, stopping in place as he saw Louis come into view.

He gasped. Louis was on his hands and knees, his head down in between his elbows, his ass up, presented just for Harry.

“What the fuck, Louis?” He asked, kneeling behind Louis. “I thought I told you to stay where you were.” He smacked Louis’ ass, which elicited a moan from Louis. “You’re so desperate, you couldn’t even wait for me to come back. You just had to act needy, you’d better not be like this with anyone else.” 

He smacked Louis’ ass again, drawing an even louder moan from Louis. “I wanted you to be loud and you weren’t. I wanted you to stay where I left you and you didn’t. I get the feeling you don’t want to be good for me anymore. You got what you wanted and now you -”

“I’ll be good.” Louis lifted his head, trying to look back at Harry, whimpering. “I can be good, I can.”

Rubbing Louis’ ass, he ran his thumbs down Louis’ crack, spreading his cheeks. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

“No, Harry, please. I can, I promise.”

His thumbs massaged around Louis’ entrance as 

Harry leaned over kissing down Louis’ spine to the red marks on Louis’ ass from where he’d been smacked.

“I really want to give you another chance.” He licked over Louis’ hole slowly and deliberately once before stopping.

“Please, Harry, please, please.”

“Fuck, Louis. There you go, being needy again.” He licked again as Louis began moaning Harry’s name louder and louder.

Harry dipped his tongue inside of Louis, his hands spreading his cheeks further apart before he inches in deeper, feeling Louis push back against Harry. 

“Yes, oh god, Harry oh. Fuck, oh my god.”

Louis began moaning and mumbling words, not making any real sense as Harry hummed against him, fucking his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole.

He pulled out, licking around Louis’ entrance. “Fuck, you taste even better than I imagined.” He let go of Louis’ ass, grabbing the bottle of vodka, pouring it down Louis’ spine and watching as it flowed in between his cheeks. He leaned forward to lap up the alcohol as it cascaded over Louis’ hole. 

Harry slowly pushed his finger inside of Louis, listening as Louis’ moaning and whimpering continued.

“Harry, fuck, fuck, fuck. Please.”

“I’ve got you.” He said, pulling out and drizzling lube over his fingers before running them up and down Louis’ crack, inserting two fingers and scissoring them.

“Fuck!” Louis cried out, dropping his head further.

“Let me hear you. Wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.”

“So good, only you can make me feel this good. Don’t stop, please.”

“Never.” Harry said, kissing the base of Louis’ spine, his fingers working deep inside of Louis, brushing against his prostate.

Louis gasped and he clenched around Harry’s fingers as he applied pressure to Louis’ prostate, rubbing against it. “Harry. I need you, please.”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He gently pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Louis’ shorts that were nearby before opening the foil wrapper and rolling the condom on. Adding more lube to his cock, he pumped himself a few times before lining up and slowly pushing past Louis’ rim.

They both gasped as Harry’s cock breached Louis, his head inching deeper inside. Grabbing ahold of Louis’ hips, he pushed further in until he had bottomed out, pausing and waiting for Louis to adjust.

Louis sighed, “ok, you can move.”

And Harry did, pulling back out only to slam in again, forcing Louis’ chest onto the floor. He reached out, trying to grab onto something to ground himself as Harry began fucking him hard.

Throwing his head back, Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to come prematurely and ruin what was quite possibly the best night of his life.

Harry had no idea how he was going to go about his life knowing what it felt like to be deep inside of Louis and not get to experience it ever again.

Everything about Louis was overpowering and overwhelming, making Harry’s head spin - in the very best way and now that Harry had known what it was like to be with Louis, in Louis, his life would never be the same.

Louis began moaning louder, his whimpers increasing in frequency, letting Harry know he was close to coming for a second time.

His fingers dug into Louis’ flesh as he began chasing his own climax, his cock sliding in and out of Louis at a rapid speed.

Hearing Louis yell out his name over and over again as he pounded against Louis’ prostate, Harry knew they were both teetering on the edge, not needing much to tumble over.

“Harry, don’t stop, please, I’ll be good, please, oh god, fuck me.”

Reaching around Louis with one hand, Harry took Louis’ cock and began stroking him. After a few strokes Louis called out Harry’s name, coming all over Harry’s hand and clenching around him.

That was all it took for Harry to follow, coming into the condom, practically collapsing on Louis’ back, kissing the back of Louis’ neck, whispering, “baby you did so good for me.”

“I did?” Louis panted, trying to catch his breath.

“You did.”

Louis preened, practically purring at Harry’s praise as he pulled gently out, leaning back to peel the condom off.

“Baby, you need to wash off in the shower. C’mon.” 

“I don’t want to.” Louis pouted as he turned over onto his back.

Harry chuckled, grabbing Louis’ hands as he helped Louis stand up. “You  _ have  _ to, I poured vodka all over you.” He licked Louis collarbones, “you’re going to be sticky from head to toe.”

Sighing, Louis let Harry lead him into the bathroom, both of them climbing under the water.

After washing and drying each other, Louis climbed into bed, patting the side next to him. Harry sat down, the towel still wrapped around his waist as he watched Louis close his eyes. He stayed for a few minutes until he was sure Louis had fallen asleep and then gathered up his clothes, getting dressed and quietly slipping out of the room.

He made his way back to the elevator and saw Louis’ shoes and his sunglasses still on the floor. He shook his head, laughing as he bent to pick them up and pushed the button for the lobby.

“Hi, can you make sure the gentleman in room 628 gets these?” He asked, handing the shoes to the desk clerk.

“Certainly.”

He began walking away before turning around. “One more thing. Could you tell him that I never liked sangria until tonight?”

*******

“I think you’re sitting in my seat.”

Harry looked up. “Louis?”

“Harry?”

They were both silent for a minute before the man standing behind Louis in the aisle of the plane started mumbling, “pick a seat.”

Louis climbed in next to Harry. “I think you’re sitting in my seat. 28A.”

Pulling out his ticket to double check his seat assignment, he started apologizing. “Shit, I’m sorry, wanna switch?”

“Nah, you can have the window seat, as long as you promise to keep me entertained for the flight.”

Harry laughed, “seeing as how it’s a 10 hour flight, I think I can manage somehow.” He smiled as their legs brushed together, Harry sliding his hand over to place it on Louis’ thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

After taking off, the flight attendant came around asking if they wanted anything to drink. He looked to Harry, raising an eyebrow as a smirk crept across his face before turning to her and answering, “we’ll take all the vodka you have.”


End file.
